


Happy Days

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Marinette gets what she deserves





	Happy Days

Adrien: Hey Marinette

Marinette: Yeah

Adrien pulls out his gun and shoots her.

She dies and everyone is happy. 

The end


End file.
